The present disclosure relates to a child restraint, and particularly to a child restraint including a tiltable juvenile vehicle seat arranged to support a child in one or more tilt arrangements relative to a seat support underlying the tiltable juvenile vehicle seat. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method of assembling a child restraint including a tiltable juvenile vehicle seat and a seat support.